


The Fortress Strip Club

by WolfPrincess94



Series: The Fortress Strip Club [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Got any singles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	1. Mister Mundy

The air was hazy, but not so much so that you couldn't smell all the different types of cologne floating around. A large fog machine sat off to the side. The music was loud, sexually charged and bass-enhanced and then there were the delicious men of all ages dressed in tight clothes, and cocky grins served the predominately female clientele. You kept your flushed face lowered, staring at your friends from the corner of your eyes. They were hooting and hollering at an, admittedly attractive older gentleman dressed as a doctor. Your so called friends had drug you out on a work night, a monday no less! Everyone knows that mondays are the worst days! Next to every other weekday as well... All you wanted to do was go home, slip into a hot bath, maybe a bubble bath or something with bath powder and nurse your work fatigue before starting all over again tomorrow. But your friends had come up to you, both of them wearing broad, perverted grins, nearly splitting their faces into a joker smile. "*Name*, you gotta see this place! Nothing but hot guys as far as your pretty little eye can see, haha!" You never really agreed to go, you just kinda blushed and looked away, but they grabbed your wrists, pulling you along making comments like: "Loosen up and have some fun! Your gonna die a lonely old woman, dude!".You soon come up to this shady looking place called "The Fortress", or as your friends liked to call it: "The Fortress of Sexitude". They quickly took front-row seats at the stage, you could only hide your face and sigh, watching as they rubbed and whistled at the dancers and waiters, slipping tips into their jeans and cackling like morons. You instead try to focus on the slowly melting strawberry daiquiri in your hand, you don't notice another handsome waiter coming up to you until he speaks. 

 

"Hey there, lil' lady!" You nearly jump at the voice, before turning around and meeting a broad chest, you shake your head and pull your gaze up, meeting a warm pair of brown eyes partly hidden behind a pair of goggles. The man smiles at you, a warming, slightly surprising smile. It wasn't in any way perverse or lecherous, it was kind, thoughtful. "Hi..." you stammer as he gives you a fresh drink. "Ya' look kinda shy, first time here, huh?" He nods in understanding as you just grunt a quiet yes. "Ah' had a feelin', ah' don't remember you ever bein' here, and a face as pretty as yours is just about impossible to forget!" That handsome smile appears on his face again, you barely catch it when he asks for your name. "Uh... My name is*Name*." He tips the hard hat on his head, like a proper cowboy would before whistling and repeating your name, as if testing it out. "*Name*? That is a beautiful name for a beautiful woman! My name's Dell! It"s a pleasure to make ya acquaintance, ma'am!" You feel pretty comfortable around this guy, but you immediately feel uncomfortable when your friends notice you talking to the handsome stranger. "Ohhh! So that's how it is huh? You wait until we're distracted, then you go for the tail!" "You naughty girl, why don't you tip the nice man, huh?" You don't think it's possible for your face to get and hotter, Dell taps your shoulder gently with his only gloved hand. "If it makes ya uncomfortable, ya don't have to do it. But I ain't gonna lie, I would very much enjoy it if ya did." That smile and those eyes bore into your very soul and you don't know if it's the look he's giving you, the alcohol in your system or both, but you suddenly feel a burst of courage. You smile nervously, reaching into your purse and pulling out a 5 dollar bill, Dell grins as he rolls his hips forward smoothly, and a lump quickly forms in your throat, you reach forward with your empty hand and rub his hip briefly before pulling the front of his jeans slightly, depositing the bill in the little space you. You realize you still have your hands on him, you look up at his face from yoursitting position before removing your hands. "Mmmm, thanks, darlin'. I'll remember those pretty fingertips of yours always." Your friends nudge each other and giggle loudly. "Great work!" One of them claps, before she is drowned out by the announcer, Dell looks up at the stage, smirking as your friends bounce in their seats. "What's going on?" You ask as the rest of the women get into an uproar as well. "That's some Australian sugar coming up, I hope ya enjoy the show. Maybe ya can come see me on thursday when I dance. See ya later darlin'!" Dell tips his hat to you one last time before disappearing among the crowd. 

 

You look towards your friends, hoping for an explanation. "Australian sugar?" You raise an eyebrow. "The reason why we brought you up here on a monday! You gotta see this guy *Name*. Green eyes, deep voice, and legs that go ALL the way up!." You look towards the stage again, as the announcer pipes in again, you take in his appearance, he looks really young, maybe 19 or 20 years old, he has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkle mischievously as he looks out over the crowd of screaming women. "And now, all you's beautiful ladies out dere', I give you da growling beast, da thundah from down unda, Mister Mundy!" The young man quickly exits the stage as an new even more crude sounding beat filters through the air, women are going insane, and you can feel your heart thudding in your chest. The curtains open up to reveal a tall, lanky looking man wearing a slouch hat and yellow tinted glasses, you can just barely tell that his eyes are bright green just as your friends had said. His hips, clad in jeans so tight they look painted on, roll back and forth, grinding to the music. And your eyes are trained on him. Locked, glued tight, no matter how hard you try to look away. He raises his arms, undoing the buttons of his red shirt, slowly, yet you follow the movement. He at last loosens the shirt, turning around as he shrugs out of it, he is very lanky, but perfectly muscled for his build, he turns back around treating you to a lovely sight. You make note of the thin scars that decorate his torso, the dark hair that spread across his lean chest, before trailing down his stomach and over his belly button before disappearing beneath the front of his tight-ass jeans. He looks at the crowd, a devilish smile crossing his face... He has sharp teeth, he has fangs! You slowly slump into your chair, as for the first time since he came out, he speaks. 

 

"Oi love hearing you guys scream. You must really wanna see me naked huh? I can feel the tension in here, there's a certain energy," He pauses a moment to grind his hips roughly as he tugs at the buckle of his belt. "a certain girl in this crowd that Oi wanna get my hands on." He stretches one long arm out, his fingers in the shape of a gun as he moves back and forth over the crowd, the other hand up and cupping his bicep like its the butt of the gun. Your friends are definitely jumping up and down now, but he ignore them, closing one emerald eye behind yellow shades like he's looking through the scope of a rifle, his finger lands right on you, he smirks, pearly fangs glinting in what little light danced around the room, his thumb tilting down as he 'shoots' you. "Looks loike I got my victim, roight here, you won't try to get away now will you love?" You shake your head, having no real control over yourself at that moment in time, he jumps down off the stage and makes his way over to you, walking sex indeed. 

 

Your friends squeal as he finally comes to stand before you, licking his lips as he grabs your hand, pulling into an upright position. A low growl escapes him as your groins meet in your closeness, you shudder and meet his eyes slowly. "Humina humina humina..." You whisper as he brings one of your undoubtedly sweaty palms up to his chest. You follow his lead and rub your hand down his chest slowly, you don't really know what's gotten into you but you can't really bring yourself to care as he moans lowly again. "Why don't you take my glasses and belt off? Make these other women jealous." You slowly reach up to his face, hesitating for a moment before placing your hands on the glasses on either side of his face, removing them. He wraps an arm around your waist as you lean back, placing the glasses on the table behind you before returning your thoughts and hands to his hips. His eyes are beautiful... He rolls his hips again and growls as you undo his belt, slipping it from the belt loops of his jeans. "You're gonna drive a girl insane, please stop moving your hips like that..." you whisper as you throw the strip of leather to the side, rubbing back up his chest as a deep chuckle emanates from him. "Why? You, and, all the others seem to loike it when I move my hips loike this." He bucks into you, proving his point as you shake and clutch at his shoulders. "Oh my god..." He reaches up and removes his hat placing it on your head, holding you tightly he bucks into you a few more times, bringing his face to your neck, lips and stubble barely grazing you, driving you even further into insanity. "What's your name, sheila?" His voice is a deliciously harsh growl near your ear as you shakily reply. "*Name*..." He pulls back, lips so close to your own as he chuckles at your reactions to him. "You're really hot, sheila. Maybe we could get a little closer, get to know each other a little better at another, more private time?" You nod again, he pulls away from you, retrieving his yellow glasses and belt before he saunters back onstage. 

 

"See ya later, *Name*." He smiles, you reach up to your head, remembering your still wearing his hat. "W, wait! Mundy, your hat!" He shakes his head, emerald eyes regarding you evenly. "Keep it, think of it as a memento from me." He winks at you before walking away, the curtain closing behind him. You look back at your friends who are fanning themselves and grinning. "Wow, I am so jealous right now I could spit. You are so lucky *Name*!" You take his hat of your head and look at it before hiding your blushing face with it, realizing it smells like him, you smile broadly behind it. "So I guess you're mad and don't wanna come here again, huh?" your friends ask, you simply look at them. "Are you kidding?! I wanna come here every day!"


	2. Scout

You smiled, looking around. The joint was bumping yet again, it was a quiet tuesday evening everywhere else, but in this place? You could forget about peace and quiet. You were still a little shy about the whole prospect of coming to a place like this, but it was just so fun and different from your usual routine, you simply couldn't resist. Your friends flanked you on either side, sipping their drinks as you did yours. You had gotten a peach daiquiri this time, with whip cream and a sugared rim. You guys had missed the first guy of the night due to working later than normal, you came in right on the tail-end of a hunky scotsman doing his thing, he waved to the crowd before darting through the curtains. You turn to one of your friend, speaking to her for a moment, you don't realize who's sneaking up on you until you feel hands on your shoulders. You whip around, coming face to face with none other than Monday's poster boy. "'ello, luv. Back again Oi see? Did you come to visit me?~"

 

You blush slightly and avoid his eyes, still partially hidden by tinted shades. "Yeah, it's nice to see you again, Mundy. I guess you're a waiter tonight, huh?" He nods his head, flipping the drink tray under his arm as he looks you and your friends down. "Evening lovelies. And 'ow are the lot of you doing tonoight?" Your friends giggle and pretty much fall over themselves as they answer him, he simply grins, used to the reactions and behavior. "We usually have intermissions between each dancer, the next lad'll be up in a little whoile. Oi 'ope you lovelies don't get bored till then." You shake your head taking a sip of your drink, the sweetness coating your tongue and sending feel-good buzzes through your body. "We'll be fine, don't worry about us." You smile cooly at him, your closest friend leans forward smiling flirtatiously. "You let him worry about us if he wants to! He may give us a free dance, since he payed attention to you last night." She sticks her tongue out at you, giggling. 

 

You roll your eyes, turning back to Mundy, who chuckles in response. "You ladies'll get yours, don't worry. Oi was just drawn to your friend 'ere and Oi couldn't help moiself." He leans over, placing a soft kiss to your cheek, you giggle like a school girl when he pulls away, mimicking your friend, grinning at them cheekily. "It's not my fault he likes me best~" The music suddenly changes and you look around, the women aren't pitching a fit just yet, so you assume it's not quite time. Mundy stands up, nodding at all of you before he walks off to give other people their drinks. You snort softly, what did you do in a past life to earn this wonderful bounty? You had no idea, but the lights suddenly dim, and the crowd picks up in volume, the music changes once more, and a pretty damn good-looking army man gets up on stage, his voice is scratchy and loud, you can hear him loud and clear even over the boisterous crowd. 

 

"And now, I assume the younger ladies in this crowd will enjoy our next dancer. He's the young, fast, all-star runner, Scout!" He covers one of his ears as several women scream, putting the mic away he leaves the stage. You look towards the curtains, they flutter open, as a lean figure tumbles out from them, coming up to a standing position as clean and perfect as a gymnast acing a landing. You quickly realize that it's the announcer from last night, his blue eyes are unmistakable, his hair is hidden by a hat though, but you can still tell it's him. He raises his arms, wanting a louder reaction from the crowd. "C'mon! Dat was pathetic! I know you girlies can do better den dat! Scream for me!" He jumps off the stage walking among the throng of women groping at him, shoving bills down his pants, he's still fully dressed, but they are loving him. He's so full of energy, he could go on like this for hours you thought, smiling broadly, he was pretty cute. He didn't have the mature sexiness Mundy or Dell had, but he was still pretty bangin'. 

 

You take a sip of your drink, as soon as your lips wrap around the straw, the blue-eyed cutie looks to you, grinning broadly. He blows a kiss to the girl he was currently letting feel him up, to make his way over to you. "Gosh, girl! You are a dude magnet!" One of your friends playfully chastises you, but your eyes are glued to the lean hotness coming up to you, he winks at you, leaning down and taking a look at your drink as he takes his hat off and plunks it on your head. "I can see you're enjoyin' da drinks, cutie. I hope you're imagining that straw is me~" He reaches into the top of your cup, plucking the cherry from the mound of whip cream, he places whole thing in his mouth, stem and all, his lean jaw working as he keeps eye contact with you. He eventually sticks his tongue out, resting on it is the stem, tied into a knot... "Oh fuck..." You've already said the word before you can stop it, your face flushes as red as the now gone cherry as you look away from him. He takes it and places it on the table, before arching his back slightly as he pulls his shirt over his head, he's nice and lean as you watch him from the corner of your eye. 

 

"Aww, no need ta' be shy, girly. I don't bite, not hard at least." He undoes his belt and pulls it from his pants, undoing them as well, but leaving them on, just allowing them to sag on his narrow hips just the right amount. You can see a mousy happy trail, and you blush even darker. He takes your drink from your hand gently, he then pulls you to your feet and against his body, everything, and you mean everything is pressed flush against you. "Ohhh..." He grins, putting his hands on your hips, keeping them there, but you can tell he wants to move lower. "Most strip joints have a strict no touching policy. But you can touch me all you want, peaches. But I will ask you if it's ok for me to touch you, don't wanna disrespect your boundaries after all." You nod your head numbly and you inhale shakily as his hands slide down to your ass, cupping it as he pulls you even closer to him, grinding and rolling his hips into yours. "Mmmm, that's it. You fit just right against me peaches, like a puzzle piece." You can only stare at his face, a slight groan escaping your mouth as he continues dirty dancing with you. "P, peaches?" You ask quietly, and he nods, leaning in to where his lips are almost touching yours, before licking his own. "Dat drink you were drinking, you smell like peaches, so dat's what I'm gonna call you from now on. You don't mind do you?" Before you can say anything he suddenly picks you up, out of instinct you wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, he laughs, carrying you to the stage, he lays you down on your back on the stage. Some where out of sight you can hear Mundy. "Oh bloody 'ell, there he goes again." 

 

"Why do I suddenly feel nervous?..." You ask as he stands above you, shaking his head. "Don't listen to him, peaches. He's just jealous it's not him up here with ya'. Now, just stay still." He leans down, placing his palms flat out on either side of your shoulders, before lifting his lower body straight up into the air, doing a perfect handstand. "Give it to her, give it to her good, Scout!" You can hear your friends, along with various women you didn't know cheering him on, he grins up at you before relaxing his lower half, bringing himself down to grind into you again, your legs are spread embarrassingly enough. He keeps his weight braced on his arms as he begins a slow steady grind into you, keeping his eyes on yours. "How's dat feel, peaches? It feels pretty good on my end." He lifts up a little higher, bringing himself down a little rougher on you, and you squeak, hiding your face with your hands. "You're causing a scene, boy, you're causing a scene!" You hear Mundy's voice call out again and you hear Scout snort irritatedly, before feeling his lips on your chin, he then gets off you, you uncover your face, looking at him. 

 

He offers you his bandaged hand and you take it, as he brings you up flush against him, whispering in your ear. "I'll give you a private dance some other time, where dat old stick in da' mud can't interrupt us." He then lets go of you, and you walk back over to your table of friends, sitting down and licking the sugar from the rim of your drink, your eyes looking any where but at your friends.


End file.
